King Caesar
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - King Caesar.png |image =Godzilla.jp_-_King_Caesar_2004.jpg |caption =King Caesar as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Ancient Shisa |nicknames = |height = |length = |weight = 30,000 tons 50,000 tons |forms = None |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla |enemies =MechaGodzilla 1 |created = Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Mamoru Kusumi Motokuni Nakagawa |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiShisa, FinalShisa |roar = }} }} King Caesar (キングシーサー , Kingu Shisa) is an ancient shisa created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Name King Caesar's Japanese name, "Kingu Shisa," was created by combining the words "king" and "shisa," and is reference to a creature prevalent in Okinawan mythology. Appearance King Caesar's appearance was inspired by the shisa, a beast resembling a combination of a dog and a lion. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla In the Showa series, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. King Caesar, the ancient guardian of the Azumi family, was sleeping in a mountain, waiting to be awoken. The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens heard of this monster, and sent their own to destroy it. As MechaGodzilla raced to destroy him, the ancient song was sung. King Caesar erupted from the mountain and took on MechaGodzilla. King Caesar fought the best he could, but he was overwhelmed by MechaGodzilla's power. Godzilla arrived to stop the robot, but soon both were nearly defeated. Godzilla used his special power he had obtained from lightning to pull MechaGodzilla into him, and it allowed him to rip off his head. King Caesar then returned to his cave to heal his wounds. Godzilla Island '']] Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, King Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of the Xiliens. He appears in Okinawa, an island part of the Kyushu archipelago in Japan. King Caesar was first seen attacking Okinawa, until he was teleported away by the Xiliens. Once the trust between the aliens and humans was broken, King Caesar was released once again. He fought the newly released Godzilla with Anguirus and Rodan, but he did not manage to beat him. He was thrown into a pile with the other two, and knocked unconscious. His fate remains unknown, but since Godzilla chose not to kill him (as a reference to their alliance in the Showa era), it can be assumed that he, along with Anguirus and Rodan, survived. Abilities King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. It is possible that King Caesar is a golem-like monster, as his body seems to be made of rock with gems for his eyes and on his forehead. His most notable ability, however, is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this twice with great effectiveness against MechaGodzilla before the cyborg wisely changed tactics and used his missiles instead. However, this special ability of his is not shown in Godzilla: Final Wars for no energy weapons were used against him. In video games such as Godzilla: Unleashed, the Okinawan deity monster has the ability to transform raw solar energy into searing beams of heat from his eyes. Filmography *Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Battle Soccer'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' ''Godzilla: Unleashed King Caesar appears in the video game ''Godzilla: Unleashed as a playable character, sporting a look with similarities to both and era designs. He is able to fire solar heat beams from his eyes. Height: 100 meters Weight: 75,000 tons "King Caesar is a mystical defender of the Earth. Unlike the other Earth Defenders, King Caesar is specifically concerned with the well-being of humanity, and will respond to events that threaten human beings. King Caesar's strongest asset are his powerful legs, which have tremendous strength and flexibility. King Caesar's entire body is a capacitor, storing and refocusing the sun's energy into searing beams of heat, which he projects from his eyes. In battle, King Caesar can absorb the energy from his opponent's weapons, which both protects him from ranged attacks and provides him the power necessary to engage fast-moving opponents at range. His internal batteries are not unlimited in their capacity, and there is a possibility of overload should King Caesar absorb too much energy without quickly discharging it." Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth King Caesar appears in issue #9 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. The guardian monster was seen primarily in flash back, fighting against Megalon across the land he was meant to protect. Due to the fight, countless humans died, thus enraging King Caesar to the point of uncontrollable. To make matters worse, has the 'Land' monster and 'Fire' monster fought, two 'Water' monsters, Varan and Ebirah, arrived. The fight was interrupted when an alien war ship crashed and sent King Ceasar and Megalon under ground. Gallery Roar King Caesar's roars were recycled Toho King Kong roars. King Caesar 1974 Roars|King Caesar's roars in the Showa era In Other Languages *Spanish: Rey César Trivia *In King Caesar's first on-screen appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars, a traditional Japanese style roof can be seen in the foreground with a shisa statue on it. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, King Caesar is one of the only two who were directly being inspired by a mammal, the other being Krystalak, who however seems to be combination of cat and reptile. *King Caesar is the savior of Okinawa, but ironically, in Godzilla: Final Wars, he attacked the city he protected for generations. However, it should be noted that Godzilla: Final Wars isn't apart of the Showa continuity. *King Caesar has his own theme song. Poll Do you like King Caesar? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Showa Kaiju